


Before You Fall Asleep

by dearnai (stellarpromise)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarpromise/pseuds/dearnai
Summary: Super short text about getting ready to sleep.





	Before You Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Practice Prompt: Before You Fall Asleep

Though the kitchen remained bright thanks to the artificial lighting, Rhune knew it must be evening from the way his cat had begun to tug at his pants leg; urging him away from the desk of his computer and, ideally, towards his significantly warmer room. With a resigned sigh he stood and closed his laptop, leaving the spreadsheet to be finished by the Rhune of tomorrow.

“I wonder how you got to be so spoiled Saffron,” he said, picking up the tabby and cradling them in his arms. In response, the grey and white cat affectionately nibbled at his fingers.

It didn’t take long for him to change into his pajamas, and it took even less time to bury himself beneath the blankets. After a few more minutes, he rolled onto his back, and pulled his comforter away from his face.

He held it up expectantly and was not disappointed when his small companion all but pounced beneath the blankets to dig out a spot in the bed beside his shoulder.

While they snuggled against him, he gently laid the blanket just below them. It wasn’t much longer before the rhythmic purrs carried him off to sleep.


End file.
